I Got You!
by apocalypseHunter
Summary: Something I came up with while playing with my three-year-old little brother. Purely a Kenji humor fic.


AN: This is purely a Kenji humor fic. I got this idea from playing with y three-year-old brother. I instantly thought how good a fic it would turn out to be. I hope... You know the drill, tell me if you like it, hate it, neutral, whatever. I hope you do. Characters may be slightly OOC, but I'm blaming that on the fact that this is an AU. So there! Also, in my defense, I'm writing this while blind (Kinda like a bet with my bro) so it may not be as good as I'd hope.

**I Got You!**

Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Tae, Tsubame, Misao, and Aoshi sat in a circle on the floor in the living room, Kenji in the middle. The red haired boy ran over to his Aunt Megumi and plopped himself in her lap.

With a sly smile, Megumi whispered quietly in his ear, "Who do you want to get?"

Kenji looked around the circle of the people he's known since he was born. His eyes stopped on his rooster-headed uncle and pointed obviously at him. Megumi smiled and nodded, helping Kenji stand up.

Sano looked everywhere but at the three-year-old. Kenji ran towards him and jumped, landing on him with a small _thud. _

"I got you!" he said in his childish voice. Sano laughed and picked him up.

"Yes you did!" he chuckled. He set him down on his lap and whispered. "Alright, I want you to go get Tsubame nee-chan."

Kenji's blue eyes landed on his adopted sister and nodded. He jumped up and ran to Tsubame, jumping on her as he did so. "I got you!" he laughed.

Tsubame giggled. "And I got you." She set him down in her lap and Kenji looked up expectantly. She pursed her lips and pretended to think about something for a few seconds before making her eyes light up and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. Kenji eagerly leaned back to catch the words. "Ok, I want you to go jump on Uncle Aoshi, that sound good?"

Kenji giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah," he said in a loud whisper. He got up and ran to Aoshi, jumping on him. "I got you!"

Aoshi spared the boy a smile and nodded, sitting him in his lap. "Alright, I want you to go get Yahiko nii-san."

Kenji's eyes rounded and a smile lit his face. The boys eyes landed on Yahiko and instantly got up and ran towards him, jumping on him as well. "I got you!"

Yahiko picked him up and threw him into the air, catching him easily and making Kenji squeal in delight. "Nuh uh! I got _you_!" Yahiko stood Kenji in front of him and cupped his hand around his ear. "Go get Aunt Tae."

Kenji nodded and ran over to Tae, plopping in her lap. "I got you!" he cried again.

Tae giggled. "Of course you did, that's just like you." Kenji grinned at that. "Alright, now you need to go jump on Aunt Misao."

Kenji's eyes lighted with delight at the new suggestion. His eyes slid over to Misao. He bounced off of Tae's lap and ran to Misao, jumping on her. "I got you!" he squealed.

"Gah!" Misao fell back in fake surprise. "Jeeze, little man, I never knew you were that strong!" She tickled his cheeks, making him giggle and swat her hands away. "Alright," she said, suddenly becoming serious, making Kenji listen intently. "This one's really important, alright?" Kenji nodded. "Ok, I want you to make a run towards Uncle Sano and then go jump on your mommy, ok?"

Kenji's smile grew. "Ok," he whispered loudly. He jumped up and made to run towards Sano, only to backtrack and crash into his mom. "I got you!"

Kaoru threw her arms around Kenji and brought him into a bear hug. "Grr, I got you, too!" She laughed and kissed his forehead.

The sound of the front door opening made their game pause and everybody's attention to go to the front room. "Tadaima!" came Kenshin's voice.

Kaoru's eyes lit with mischief and turned back to her son. "Hey, Kenji, I want you to do something really important for me. Can you do that?"

Kenji, excited about continuing his game, nodded and leaned forward to listen to his mother whisper in his ear. Kenji smiled and giggled, nodding every few seconds, before giving a final "Ok." and running out of the circle.

Kenshin had a long day at work, and was eager to get home. All the work and complaints he had to deal with just made him more and more stressed each day. It seemed sometimes that the world was out to get him, trying to make him screw up or break in some way or another.

He walked in the door, calling his usual "Tadaima!" and setting down his things. When no answer came his brow furrowed. "Maybe they went out somewhere?" He shook his head of the thought and hung up his coat.

Suddenly the sound of little feet padding on the wood floors reached his ears and he looked up just in time to see a mass of read throw himself at the unsuspecting red-head.

"Oro?" Kenshin mumbled at the impact.

"I got you, daddy!" Kenji's blue eyes stared up at him with excitement. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at the joy in his son's eyes.

He picked up him and twirled him around once before bringing him in for a bear hug. "You sure did, Kenji-chan. And I got you, too." Suddenly, the world didn't seem so troubling.

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't that good, but hey, it's something. I'd still appreciate it if you reviewed. Flamers will be ignored if the criticism isn't constructive. Also, can somebody please tell me how to make that line that goes all the way across the page? That been buggin me, I have no idea how to do it!

*ahem* Anyway, please review!

Note: Tadaima literally means "just now" but people in Japan say that whenever they come home. Kinda like saying "I'm home!"


End file.
